Do What You Will
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Olicity Drabbles/Tumblr Prompt Requests (Compiled into one big happy story).
1. First Kiss

This wasn't how he actually imagined this happening, because yes, he would be lying if he said he didn't imagine just this.

They were both breathing heavily, having just run from two or three guards who had caught them sneaking into another club in Starling City, one that was reputed to be a site of drug smuggling.

And it was just supposed to be that. A mission. Not… being pressed so tightly against Felicity that he could feel every curve of her against his chest. He shouldn't be on the road to become familiar with how soft she was, how her eyes were warily glancing at him, both in fear and in anticipation.

He couldn't help but tighten his hand around her waist, feeling the soft smoothness under his fingertips, and he couldn't help but let his fingers graze the sides of her abdomen. Felicity shuddered, and a small part of him was hoping that he was the reason behind that reaction.

He let his forehead rest against hers as they heard the guards run closer in their direction. Any moment they could get caught and all he could think of was her, the feel of her under him and he had to quiet a dark voice in his head that reminded him that this is exactly what she would feel like under him on a bed.

Felicity's eyes widened as they heard the guards' voices coming closer, and she shut her eyes in anticipation, knowing that they were close to being caught in a restricted area of the club.

Oliver nudged her head up, and he looked at her, wondering if… just this once. Just once. That's all he wanted. A glimpse. A taste.

Felicity nodded, and he wondered how much he was conveying with his eyes and wondered how she could understand him without words.

He nodded once more to make sure, and when she nodded again, he lowered his lips to hers right before the guards flashed a light at them.


	2. Baby's First Word

"Say daddy", Oliver said to the little girl who was gurgling and bouncing on his knee. "Dah-Dee. Daddy."

"She's going to say "mommy" first and you know it", Felicity called from her computers in the Foundry. She had to manually run a program from the computers in the basement of Verdant and they had to stop here for a few minutes while on the way home. "I never lost a bet."

Oliver grumbled under his breath. "This will be the first one you lose", he said while picking up his little Maya and holding her up in the air. "Say daddy, Maya. Daddy."

Maya kicked her legs out and giggled, making a small smile fall on Oliver's face.

"Daddy", he said slowly, watching Maya tilt her head and look at him curiously. "Dah. Dahdee. Dah."

"Ahhh!" she squealed as she kicked her legs out again and laughed. Felicity smiled as she walked towards them and slowly took Maya from Oliver's hands. Cuddling Maya to her chest, Felicity poked her nose, watching Maya giggle again.

"Say mommy sweetheart. Mommy." Maya giggled and Felicity sighed. "Mama? Mom? Ma? I have a lot riding on your first word you know."

Maya suddenly yawned and Felicity cradled the baby to her chest, meeting Oliver's eyes with a smile. "Let's go. I'm done with the scans and she's tired."

Oliver nodded and picked up his car keys, greeting Dig as he entered the Foundry. Diggle turned to face Maya who was tiredly staring at him over Felicity's shoulders.

"Do you want to come to Uncle Dig little girl?" he asked softly, putting his hands out to reach her. Maya reached over to him and Felicity handed him to Diggle, who started coddling her.

Maya giggled again and laughed.

"Dig!"

Felicity and Oliver looked on with shock as Diggle triumphantly smiled at Maya's first word. Still holding her to his chest, Diggle glanced at the two of them with a smirk.

"I believe that makes me the winner of this bet."


	3. Suspenders Appreciation

Felicity jumped a little in her seat when she felt someone else sit down next to her. Blinking quickly and feeling her heart race a little faster when she glanced to the left and saw Thea Queen, Felicity gulped and tried to take a sip of her drink while hoping Thea didn't notice her previous staring.

"So… Felicity right?" Thea asked innocently, but Felicity had spent enough time around her brother to realize that she had the eyes of a shark looking for its prey. She took another sip of her drink.

"Yeah… and you're Thea", Felicity said nervously, biting down on her tongue in hopes that she didn't start another one of her famous rambles. Well not famous, because she wasn't really a blip on anyone else's radar, except Oliver who… was staring at her now.

She gulped down the remaining wine in her glass and replaced it on the bar behind her.

Thea watched as Felicity tried to shift in her seat, her dark teal dress shifting around her legs. She glanced at her brother, who had taken off his blazer after some of the guests had left their house, and was currently walking around in a white shirt with suspenders.

Glancing back at Felicity and her flustered state, Thea smirked. She could figure out what had gotten the blonde's panties in a knot.

"Hm. My brother's talked about you before you know", she said lightly, trying not to smile too much when Felicity's nervous gaze was directed at her.

"He did? What? Why? I mean…" she gulped and Thea tried to smother her chuckle, "What did he say?"

Thea shrugged, playing it cool, before leaning back against the bar. "Oh you know… Just stuff." She drifted off, predicting that Felicity's brain would go into overdrive or something. She seemed like the type to.

It was kinda cute.

From the corner of her eye Thea could see the other woman's eyes had widened, but then Felicity turned her head back to look at her brother, who wasn't hiding the fact that he was staring back at his blonde assistant.

Thea quickly jumped off the barstool and waved a quick goodbye, and walked out of the room before Oliver grilled her about what she had said to his friend. (Was that what they were calling it these days? She rolled her eyes.)


	4. The Forgetful One In The Relationship

"You're still here?"

Felicity looked up from her computer screens and turned around to find Diggle standing at the bottom of the stairs with a curious expression on his face.

"Yeah…" she gestured to her computers. "I'm so close to finding Leo Marnardi. He's left no electronic trace in the past five years but if I could just find something…"

Diggle slowly nodded and pressed his lips together as he took out his phone and glance at the time.

"Don't you, uh… Want to go home?" he asked, quietly walking towards Felicity who had gone back to running her searches.

"Yeah I will… Five minutes."

Diggle glanced at the blonde sitting in the chair and wondered how he got stuck playing relationship counseling for these two idiots. Though he did find it hilarious that Oliver remembered this day but Felicity didn't. Usually it was the other way around, but he guessed nothing was normal about these two.

He coughed a few times to get Felicity's attention and it took a minute before she looked up.

"Do you know what day it is Felicity?"

She frowned, a little bubble of confusion etched onto her face, before she looked at the date and gasped.

"OH MY GOD", she screamed before forcibly shutting down her computers, grabbing her bag and jacket, and running up the stairs.

Diggle chuckled and shook his head, before reaching into his phone and texting Oliver that his "perfect candle light dinner" wouldn't have to be postponed.


	5. Lost BelongingsHula Skirts

"… This is your fault", she seethed.

"How in the world is this my fault?"

Felicity glared at him while trying not to diminish the glare from the sun shining down on them. She huffed to push the one strand of hair to the side, annoyed because it was in her face all day and she felt gross and tired and did she mention that their belongings were at the bottom of the ocean?

"… I don't think they've been able to reach the bottom of the ocean yet."

"Oliver!"

He ducked his head to hide his grin and took a hold of her hand, making sure she didn't step on any land mines this time.

"What are we supposed to eat? To drink? To wear?" she cried out, not even looking forward while Oliver lead them into the forest on the island of Lian Yu.

A small smirk graced his face and he measured his odds of getting slapped before speaking.

"You could wear a hula skirt."

She swatted him with her other hand and he gulped as he trekked forward, trying not to imagine the sight of her in a sinfully short skirt.


	6. First Dance

The first time he had asked her to dance (kind of), she had said no because he was being an idiot and she didn't dance with idiots who was mad at. (Until he had gone and invited Barry to the gala as an apology.)

The second time he had asked her to dance, they were undercover on a mission where the one-percenters of Starling City and she was wearing a dress that was a little too constricting in the mid-section area (she knew she shouldn't have eaten those cupcakes but cupcakes were like gold and she wouldn't never refuse a cupcake**). Except she knew that if she accepted his hand, she would be spending the night in his arms listening to him look for their target and she wouldn't enjoy her first dance with him.

So she told him that, in no uncertain terms, of what she thought of this dance.

"This isn't a real dance."

Oliver raised an eyebrow and she could see a tug of a smile forming on his face.

"This is an undercover mission, and I don't count this as our first dance. Got it?"

Oliver opened his mouth to try and interject, but she raised a finger to stop him from talking. "Our first dance will take place somewhere where twenty pairs of eyes aren't on us, and I'm not wearing a dress that is crushing my intestines, and there better be cake. Got it?"

A small smile slowly grew on Oliver's face, and he nodded before taking her hand.


	7. I'm Gonna Be A Little Selfish

She heard the sharp knocking on her door and gulped before quickly fixing her hair and walking towards the entrance. Peeking through the peephole (even though she didn't have to; she knew who it was), Felicity unlocked the door and opened it.

Oliver stood outside, slightly leaning against the doorframe. "Hey."

Felicity smiled tightly, the events of tonight still fresh on her mind. "Hey… Come on in."

She opened the door further and he walked inside, and after locking the door behind her she walked in front of him to pick up a fallen napkin.

"I wasn't expecting you… clearly", she said nervously, throwing the tissue out and trying to tidy up her small apartment. "But here you are… In my messy apartment. Not that it's always messy; I'm actually a perfectionist and usually my place is clean but I really haven't had time seeing as I work two jobs and all."

"Felicity."

"Yes?" She spun around to look at him. He obviously noticed that she was trying to look at anything else but him.

He sighed, his shoulders sagging down a little and Felicity bit her lip, hoping he wasn't as… upset over it. Though, why would he be, when he clearly initiated it, though not on purpose but…

"I'm…" he gulped, trying to find the right words. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

Her eyes widened and she shifted her weight onto her other foot, while tightening her grip on her hands as she held them together in front of her. She wasn't really sure how stuff like this was supposed to go. Really… How often—

"But I'm not sorry for kissing you."

—do you kiss your boss? Your friend? Your partner in crime, your—

Wait. What.

"What?" she asked. She was pretty sure she resembled a gaping fish at the moment but she wasn't sure she heard that right.

Oliver sighed again while exhaling a little. He wasn't used to this. Normally if he kissed a girl he could just brush it off but…

This was Felicity. She wasn't just any other girl.

He looked at her again, slightly fidgeting even though he was pretty sure she didn't realize it, biting her lips that were devoid of makeup…

Even though he was pretty sure he wouldn't forget the sight of him in the mirror with Felicity's pink lipstick on him.

But this wasn't going to go away. And even though he shouldn't have kissed her, even though he should have been spending this time telling her it wouldn't happen again…

He couldn't help himself. He had lost control in that brief moment and he didn't regret it one bit.

He was a selfish man.


	8. Road Trip

"Are you sure this is okay?" Felicity asked as she placed her luggage in the trunk.

Oliver nodded, helping her with the rest of her bags and placing his bags in the trunk before closing it. "Yep."

Felicity raised an eyebrow, trying not to smile, "You sure…? Because last time I went to Central City—"

"Felicity", he said in a matter-of-fact tone, "It's fine. The trains are delayed and …" he sighed, "Barry deserves good company when he wakes up."

Felicity smiled, before nodding in approval. She sat down and closed the passenger door, while Oliver tried to reel in all the mess of … emotions he was feeling.

It was just a road trip. With Felicity. For two hours.

On their way to see… Barry.

He sighed before getting into the car. It made her happy, Barry made her happy, and he'd be damned if he got in the way of that.


	9. Bad Coffee

"Ugh, this coffee is terrible."

Felicity spat the coffee back into the styrofoam cup before sticking her tongue out in an effort to remove the taste. Oliver's lips quirked up in a smile.

"It was your idea to come here in the first place", he said, taking a sip out of his own cup and ignoring the slight glare she sent his way.

"Well sorry, I thought the best tea shop in town had decent coffee", Felicity said as she rolled her eyes and threw the cup into a nearby trash can. She glanced at the lone line for the registered and sighed, knowing it would be another 15 minutes before she could order something else.

Oliver tilted his head and looked at her for a second while she was admiring the menu of different assortments of tea, before offering his cup to her. "Here."

She looked back at him and down at the cup before looking back up at him again. "No… That's okay. It's your tea. I'll just… Get something else."

He smirked, "What, afraid I'll give you cooties?"

Felicity rolled her eyes and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "I haven't heard that word since I was in second grade, and I am ashamed to say that I used it quite often…" She took the offered cup out of his hands. "What kind of tea is it?"

He shrugged. "White tea. With something in it. I don't know what."

Felicity laughed before bringing the cup up to her lips, "Only you would not know what kind of tea you ordered." She pressed her lips to the edge of the cup and took a sip. "It's good", she said smiling, taking another sip before giving his cup back to him.

Oliver nodded and took the cup back before looking at it and sighing.

Now he couldn't get the image of her purple lipstick stain on the cup out of his head.


	10. Bollywood Movie Cliches

It was actually the third time it happened, and Felicity was scared that Isabel was going to walk in at any moment and think they were having sex with their clothes on, which, was that even possible, I mean it had to be but… maybe all your clothes weren't on, obviously, and—

"Felicity."

"Yes?" she asked, trying to pull the sleeve of her dress away from his blazer. How the hell did that even happen anyways?

For the third time.

Oliver's eyes shot up to the top of his head, "Now's not the time to tell me about how people can have sex with their clothes on."

Felicity's eyes shut in mortification. Of course she said that out loud. While being not even three inches away from Oliver.

Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

She pulled her sleeve even harder, not caring if she ripped her dress at this point.

"Hey", he whispered, putting a hand over hers to stop her from ruining her dress, because on top of everything else, that was really the last thing she needed. (She had already used up her backup dress when she spilled coffee on her work outfit two days ago. The universe hated her.)

Oliver slowly removed the strand of cloth stuck to a button on his blazer, and squeezed her hand before smiling at her and walking back into his office.

Felicity exhaled deeply, still feeling his hand on hers even though he moved away from her.

She needed a day off.


	11. Puppy Love

"… Is that a dog?"

Felicity looked up at him, beaming and smiling while she scratched the labrador pup behind its ears. It started wagging his tail against the Foundry floor at the attention.

"Yes! Isn't he cute?" she asked excitedly, while Oliver started looking around the Foundry for a sign of Dig because he wasn't really sure what to do with a dog in the Arrow cave and Dig would know what to do because Dig had the answer to everything.

"… Why is he here?" he asked, treading softly on the topic. Felicity looked too happy with the dog's presence and he knew that one wrong word would piss her off.

"Oh, well I'm dog sitting for my friend because she's out of town, and since I didn't want to leave him in my apartment by himself, I brought him here!" She suddenly paused, realizing what she had actually done. Did Oliver even like dogs? What if he was allergic?

"I mean…" she looked sheepish. "If that's okay. Besides", she picked up the pup and held him up to Oliver, "How can you say no to this?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow and smiled. "It's fine. He can stay."

He went to his training area, while trying not to think of the fact that it was her smile that got him to agree.


End file.
